Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean
by AwesomePlasmaFanTasma
Summary: Why are we on a boat?" "Spell gone wrong?" "AH! A giant squid!" "WHERE?" Harry's in for his biggest adventure yet.


Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Chapter 1: I think we have a problem, Harry

"Why are we on a boat?"

"Spell gone wrong?"

"Ah! A giant squid!"

"WHERE?" Hermione Granger promptly jumped back from the railing on the ship and held her book to her face. Ron Weasley rolled his eyes, but continued to stare out onto the open water, silently telling Hermione it was only a good-natured joke-_THWACK!- _if only Hermione knew that.

How they got there, they didn't know. They were currently on the _Black Pearl_, the most heard-of pirate ship in the Caribbean. The water was calm, and the day was purely sunny and bright, which meant that everyone should be happy. Well, of course they weren't.

_POP! _Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione turned to see the Weasley twins, Fred and George, standing in between each edge of the ship, holding sniving snack boxes in each hand. Harry rolled his own eyes. That's who came to save them? They would be way better off with Voldemort or hanging over a potion.

"Did you do this?" Ron asked, glaring at his brothers.

"No! Why would we follow you voluntarily?" Fred- George?- replied, pouting.

"I'm ashamed that you would think that, little brother." George- or was it Fred?- agreed, putting a hand of his heart and jutting out his bottom lip.

"That just sounds like something you two would do," Hermione reasoned. She wasn't far from the truth either. George and Fred wished it was their idea to send Harry, Ron, and Hermione on a boat in the middle of the ocean. Alas, they didn't, and they didn't know who did it either, the twins were little pawns in this little game.

"Aye, what ye be doing on me ship?" The five Hogwarts students turned to see Hector Barbosa walking out from his captain's quarters. He had a scruffy beard and wore a large pirate hat. It was apparent that he hadn't had a bath for a few days, because his teeth were yellow.

"You mean my ship!" "Captain" Jack Sparrow began walking down the steps. He had pulled out his swoard and was holding a jar of dirt. The five kids all crinkled their eyebrows in confusion, but they have seen weirder (Three headed dogs, biting licorice candies etc. etc.).

Both "captains" were old, no doubt about that. Captain Jack seemed a bit strange with his dred-locks, bandana, and beads handing from said head dress. While Barbosa had a scruffy beard and a large hat, making it seem as though he was the captain.

A monkey ran in front of the kids, and Jack promptly pulled out his gun and shot it, but it kept on running. Again, the kids crinkled their eyebrows but said nothing, they have seen weirder. A few more people walked out as well, wanting to the see the stow-aways. The first to emerge was Will Turner, followed by Elizabeth Swan, then Tia Dalma, Mr. Gibbs, and Draco Malfoy, holding a net whispering, "Here, monkey monkey!"

"Malfoy?" The kids chorused. Draco looked up and scowled before beginning a chase with Jack the monkey around the boat.

"Who are they?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron, George, and Fred Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Harry said, deciding that it wouldn't hurt. "You are?"

"I'm Elizabeth Swan, that's Will Turner, Mr. Gibbs, Tia Dalma, Barbosa, and Jack." Elizabeth pointed to each person as she said there names, "Oh, and Mr. Cotton, and Cotton's parrot."

Everyone who was announced waved and smiled, which was even scarier than when they didn't. Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Fred, and George cringed. Plaque. Yuck. The pirates all seemed nice, put they were dirty. It was all the dust and grime that made them seem so mean. Apparently pirates were misunderstood.

"AYE! THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!" A tall, skinny man yelled from the side. Everyone looked to see a large ship, where the front looked like the mouth; it seemed to have more grim than the _Black Pearl_. The cannons on the ship made themselves known...

and all hell broke loose.

Elizabeth immediately ran over towards Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Fred, and George and herded them towards the lower deck, where they might be safe. They ran towards and empty closet and shoved theirselves in, barely fitting.

"Ow, my back!"

"My coccyx!"

"What?"

"I dunno."

"Okay, George, quit tickling me."

"I am not!"

"What? Then-"

"AHHH!" Ron unlocked the door and they all fell out into a giant heap. They all moaned, and Fred, again, mentioned something about his coccyx, earning a few smacks to the head. The group stood and looked around. The booming sound of the cannons grew louder, and a few people began screaming. It was total chaos and Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George couldn't see anything other than a few people loading cannon's on their deck.

"Do you fear death?" The group looked up to see a man- or a monster- with a squid as a face. He was smoking a pipe and also had a huge hat on. His expression was almost too laid back.

Of course they were scared. Well, everyone but Harry that is. They have never come in contact a Basilisk or even Lord Voldemort for that matter. But none of them have witnessed a man that ugly (Okay Snape, but they aren't that mean).

"_Sercumsempra!_" Harry roared, "GO! I'LL HANDLE HIM!" They all began running toward the staircase while Davy Jones lay on the floor, holding his throbbing face. When they jumped out to the upper deck, the Davy Jones had disappeared along with Harry.

"Isn't that your friend Harry?" Captain Jack pointed to the young boy hanging off the back of the _Flying Dutchman. _The group from Hogwarts gasped. How could a squid man do what Voldemort couldn't?

"Yes!" Hermione yelled. "HARRY!"


End file.
